


Ronon Remembers

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ronon in a contemplative mood.





	Ronon Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Painted for the Drawesome "Ethnic Diversity" challenge. Watercolors and gouache.

 

 

[On tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/171639768700/ronon-remembers-mific-stargate-atlantis)


End file.
